<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desideratum by fruitsofanarchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351626">desideratum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy'>fruitsofanarchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), bit of a finger kink, blink and you’ll miss it light, oh yeah lance is in the blade, they’re on a mission lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>desideratum (n.) - something that is needed or wanted</p><p>(or, lance desperately needs keith, their mission needs to be done, and keith has a big dick.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>desideratum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a commission for @/berryfud on Twitter! she’s super nice! i hope that you guys enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mission, Kolivan had said, was supposed to be easy. Just go down to the planet (it was, from what they could tell, essentially just a giant jungle with small villages dotted throughout), scout out the area, and tell the ship where it was best to land. Easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance had a feeling that Galrans and humans had very different definitions of easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one thing, the jungle planet was teeming with wild animals that could definitely kill Lance without a second thought. And for another, there had been some reports of Galra empire stragglers causing trouble on the planet as well. They could handle any stragglers with no problem, and of course Lance knew that Keith would protect him from any horrendous wild animals. No, the part that bothered Lance the most was the fact that this was supposed to be their day off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The war was over, and had ended a long time ago, in fact. Of course, Lance and the others were still called on for meetings with aliens and things, but their lives should have gone back to relative normalcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had decided to stay with the Blade. Lance respected that decision, and because he loved his boyfriend very much, was happy to support every decision he made. The thought of staying away from him for months on end was unbearable, and because he was sappy, thought that joining the Blade with him was a good idea- possibly the best idea he’d ever had!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe he wouldn’t go </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far. Dating Keith was probably his best idea ever, but this one was definitely second best. Sure, it was difficult, becoming a member of the Blade- Lance was definitely not Galra, and they’re pretty serious about the whole ‘Galra only’ thing. It took Keith a good, long while to convince Kolivan to let Lance come aboard. He wasn’t even that high-ranking, so he was surprised Kolivan had agreed. But, Keith could be pretty convincing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was a general, and many of the Blade members respected him for it. Only a few of them had seen him work his way up the ranks, but they thought he was all the better for it. The newer recruits had heard about him because of Voltron, and they seemed particularly awestruck because of it. It reminded Lance of the treatment they got at home- kids everywhere thought they were awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because they both worked with the Blade, and had their own duties on Earth, their schedules were always busy. Having time off was rare, and although today was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be that day, the universe had different things in store, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had apologized profusely about the unexpected mission, but Lance had merely smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “It’s not your fault, Keith. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do,” Keith said, and it was more of a whine than anything else. “I was gonna treat you to something special today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe they’ll be nice and let us have tomorrow to ourselves, and we can do the special stuff then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled softly before pulling Lance in for a hug, resting his chin on top of his head. Keith was only taller than Lance by a couple inches, but it was enough for him to do such a thing, and he reveled in it. “I think I’d like that,” he said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Lance agreed. “Now, shush and let’s get over there, because the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled, but he grabbed his go-bag and they headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>///////</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Famous last words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lance thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeah right, what a load of crap. The truth of the matter was that missions always took longer than expected, and here they were, sitting in a cold, damp cave, watching the Galra general’s hideout. They had been there for all of five minutes before Lance got bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeithh,” he whined, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith quietly chuckled, putting down his binoculars for just a second to glance at his boyfriend. “I thought you said you didn’t mind going on this mission.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was before! We could be eating dinner right now, or… or I don’t know, but it would probably be better than this!” He flopped back onto the blanket they had spread out, groaning pitifully like his life was ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes and, after finally setting the binoculars side, leant back on his hands to study Lance for a moment. “I’m sorry, baby, but you know we need to do this. We’re protecting the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know… but just because we need to do it doesn’t mean I have to like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith frowned slightly. “Wait, I see somebody leaving the base… I think it’s a guard of some kind. Kolivan said that the place wasn’t heavily guarded, but that there’d still be some of them hanging around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it’s only one guard, that’s hardly anything to get excited about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to get recon, remember? When night falls, we’re to sneak in there, get the schematics of the base, and send them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the plan,” Lance huffed. “I still don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like anything,” Keith murmured offhandedly, ignoring his boyfriend’s gasp. “The sun should be setting within a couple of hours. We’ll need to head down there around then, to scope things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance grumbled his assent and settled back against the cave wall to get comfortable. They had a long day ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin suns of the planet set a few hours later, and Lance was all but ready to claw his eyes out. Once it was dark enough, Keith suggested that they head down to the tree line. The only guard posted outside looked old enough to be Lance’s grandfather, and he was half asleep as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sneaking past him, it was fairly easy to get inside. The place seemed pretty empty. They saw only two other guards, and several robot sentries, but those were easily taken out by a blaster shot from Lance’s gun, and the control room was embarrassingly easy to get inside of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance locked the door behind them while Keith went to the computers. He found the schematics and started downloading them onto a flash drive-like object. “This is gonna take a while,” Lance remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re alone in here with a locked door..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you understanding what I’m trying to suggest here, Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Not at all, no. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we could have some fun right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Keith hissed, glancing at the door. “They can hear us, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes or a no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes. “No, Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Lance groaned, quietly. “We’ve got all this time to spare, and nothing to do. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do this, you’re going to have to be quiet. Can you handle that? Because, as much as I love it, you can get pretty loud, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be quiet,” Lance retorted, obviously offended by the notion that he couldn’t hold himself back, and crossed his arms over his chest. Keith snorted a little and walked over, wrapping his arms around Lance’s little waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we both know that that isn’t true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance spluttered, very indignantly, he might add, just as Keith crushed him against his body and kissed him. This wasn’t any normal kiss, it was one of those filthy ones that made Lance all weak in the knees and caused his eyelids to flutter shut, as if that would help the moment last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s hand slid down to Lance’s ass, gripping it in a way that made Lance squeak and curl his hands in Keith’s shirt. Keith grinned and kissed him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance titled his head to the side, biting his lip to keep quiet while Keith scraped his teeth across the skin like a promise. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Keith whispered, his voice rough already, and Lance sighed in contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, I’m counting on that,” he murmured. Keith backed them up until they were flush against the wall. The coolness of the metal seeped through Lance’s suit, but it almost felt heavenly against his heated skin. Despite the urgency crawling through his blood, Keith seemed to be in no hurry and was happy to push his knee against Lance’s crotch and watch his boyfriend roll forward in an absolutely filthy grind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that, baby,” Keith said, and Lance whimpered, head falling forward so he could muffle his cries into Keith’s skin. The grinding didn’t really provide that much stimulation, and they had barely started, but Lance was so pent up and needy that it felt very pleasurable indeed. Distantly, Lance felt Keith maneuvering him forward so that Keith could pull down the zipper to Lance’s suit. The noise was shockingly loud in the silence of the room. “You’re so good for me, sweetheart, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Lance’s suit was bunched down to his thighs, and Keith got to work on his own suit. Lance, starting to feel a little impatient, slid his hands down his own chest, fingers rubbing against his nipples, pulling soft little moans from him. The friction was much needed, but overwhelming in the best way. With every tug of his fingers, little shockwaves of pleasure pulsed down to his cock, which sat hard and heavy against the apex of his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Keith stiffen against him, and he knew Keith’s eyes were zeroed in on his hands. Lance slid his hands down his stomach, smoothing over the freckles from years of playing in the sun, and the little scars that came from having as many siblings as he did. At first, the marks on his body had been a cause of great distress for Lance- none of his creams or treatments did anything for them, and it was embarrassing. Luckily, he’d had Keith and his magical mouth to kiss away all the embarrassment for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, his fingers ran over those bumps and he just felt attractive. Mainly because Keith was watching him like a hawk, and also his cock was rock hard, but still! It made Lance feel good to know that Keith loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him- even the parts that he didn’t love himself. His fingers dipped down further, running along the crease of where his thigh met his hip, before finally wrapping around his length. Keith released a strangled moan at the sight. Lance grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better hurry, Keith, or else I might just have to finish without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a tease,” Keith grumbled. But Lance’s playful threat must’ve had some sort of affect, because Keith pushed his suit down too and grabbed Lance’s hips, pulling them together again, and Lance thanked the stars that he remembered to bring lube and a condom with him in the pocket of his suit. Keith pulled the condom out first, ripping the package open with his teeth and sliding it on his cock with an expert flick of his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the packet of lube was opened and Keith squirted it onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm up the product (mostly because he was considerate, but also because he had learnt the hard way when, on their first time, Lance flailed to get away from the cold and kicked him in the shin so hard that he had gotten a bruise. They laughed about it now, but it had been a good lesson at the time.) “Are you ready?” Keith asked, looking into Lance’s eyes for any sign of wanting to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve been ready for, like the past 3 years,” Lance said, breathlessly laughing a little. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, I’ve never been this needy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can actually think of a few other times- ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance kicked him. “Shut up, and just fuck me, Kogane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith wrapped his arm around him and dipped the edge of a finger into Lance’s ass just to hear him gasp. Opening Lance up was usually never a lengthy process, but Keith always liked to make sure (and also tease his boyfriend a little in that time too.) He was all too happy to take his time in working up to two fingers. It had Lance gasping into his neck, but Keith pressed a kiss to his forehead and kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith got to three fingers before he snapped. He removed his fingers, wiping the rest of the lube on his cock. He spun Lance around and whispered, “Hands against the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance scrambled to comply. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands flat against the metal for now, but he’d try his best. Keith lined up against his hole. His other hand slid up to cover Lance’s mouth, for no matter how hard he tried, Lance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud when Keith pushed in, and this time would be no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s patience was already thin, so he wasted no time in pushing forward, groaning as Lance’s delicious, wet heat enveloped him. Even after all this time, Lance was still so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it drove him absolutely insane. Keith wanted to wreck him, leave so that Lance’s walls were still in the shape of his cock hours from now and he was still loose and wet with cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And as wonderful as it sounded, that was definitely a plan for another day, they couldn’t afford to be so loud now.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned against Keith’s hand, his eyes squeezing shut. It didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not any more, but there was still that pressure, the overbearing fullness of having a cock in his ass. They stayed pressed together for a few moments more while the stars faded from their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance made a noise that sounded vaguely like a ‘please’, gently sucking the tip of Keith’s index finger into his mouth, and Keith lost all control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out just enough, and slammed back in. Pleasure popped behind his eyelids, only made better by the pitiful little whimper that Lance gave. He started a pace that was almost unforgiving, thrusting into Lance like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Lance’s garbled string of pleads for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, faster, harder, oh god Keith, yes baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>only spurred him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna wreck you so hard,” he said, breath hot against the shell of Lance’s ear, “that you’ll be limping into next week. You won’t be able to sit by the time I’m done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance moaned. His blood went molten at the idea, melting into Keith’s grip and becoming a soft, pliant thing. His blood was thrumming through his veins, white hot. He felt like he could burn up right then and there, and he’d be fine with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Look at you, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Are you gonna come, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Lance moaned, one of his hands sliding down to grip his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith batted his hand away. “Ah-ah,” he said, sucking a bruise onto Lance’s neck, definitely way too high, but he didn’t care right now. “Not yet, sweetheart. You’ll come when I say you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whined in protest but a particularly hard thrust from Keith turned it into a whine of pleasure instead. “Keith-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy for me, Lance. I know that you can.” Keith slowed down his thrusts a little, making them deeper, settling into this rhythm like he was born for it. “God, it’s like you were made for my cock, you know that? Your perfect little ass fits me so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for you,” Lance moaned in agreement. His forehead rested against the cold metal wall, basking in the contrast for just a moment before Keith slipped his fingers into his mouth again and picked up the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As fun as it was to just enjoy each other, they were in enemy territory, and the data was going to finish loading soon. Keith never wanted this to end, but he wrapped his hand around the base of Lance’s cock, enjoying the way he jolted slightly and moaned around his fingers, saliva pooling at the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith flicked his wrist in time with his thrusts, which were by no means slow or gentle, so it was a particularly rough fuck. Lance didn’t seem to mind, if his muffled noises were anything to go by. Lance’s blood felt like it was boiling, his nerve endings were on fire, but every part of him was singing in ecstasy as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> got to cum, splattering white hot against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went limp, resting nearly all his weight against Keith, but he was clenching around him like a vice. Keith didn’t let that slow him down, pounding Lance’s ass well into overstimulation. Lance sucked on Keith’s fingers to ignore it, but the pain mixed so pleasurably with everything else that he didn’t really mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too long after when Keith slammed in particularly hard, holding their bodies together as he shot his white hot load into Lance’s poor, abused ass. Lance weakly moaned, and both winced when Keith finally pulled out. “Are you okay, Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever been better.” The post coital bliss was overtaking him and Lance’s eyes fluttered shut. Keith helped him put his suit back on, then his own. The computer beeped, showing that the map upload was done. Keith pulled out the flash drive, helped Lance up, and they began to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were able to make it to their little hideout, then back to the ship with relative ease. Lance, content, fell asleep easily on the way back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did the mission go?” Kolivan asked. He was radiating disapproval, but Keith was fairly certain that that was Kolivan’s usual state of things, so he didn’t mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went really well,” Keith said. He glanced behind him at Lance, who was snoring quietly. He smiled, a soft and loving thing. “You were right, that was really easy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>